chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Luke Treharne
Luke Gareth Treharne is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 8: Brave New World. He will be the fourth child and second son of Laurie and Alex Treharne. He will have the abilities of Voice Projection, Venogenesis, Metamorphing, Jinx Infliction and Visiokinesis. Appearance Luke will naturally have inherited both his mother's dark blonde hair colouring and her blue eyes. He will usually keep his hair cut short, and will spike it upwards while in his teens. He will have light stubble as an adult. However, he will be capable of changing his appearance using metamorphing, and as a child will do so all the time, for fun. As an adult, he'll stick to a more general and natural appearance, and will usually only change it when he needs to disguise himself. Abilities Luke's first ability will be Voice Projection. He will be able to project his voice to other places and to the locations of other people. He will thus be able to communicate with others over large distances, or in places he wouldn't be able to enter physically, and he will be able to use his as a decoy, making people believe he is somewhere he actually isn't. Additionally, he will also be able to place various effects on his voice, such as making it louder, deeper or more intimidating. However, he will not be able to alter his voice to mimic the effects of abilities such as persuasion, enchanted voice, command or songspeak. He will be capable of speaking normally whilst projecting, but will not be able to project to multiple locations at once. His second ability will be Venogenesis. He will be able to secrete and create poisons at will. He will not be able to manipulate these poisons and will not be naturally immune to them, but the poisons will usually be produced in a way which means that he will not ingest the toxins himself. They will usually be secreted and pushed forwards. He also won't be able to neutralise or remove the poisons, nor any existing ones. His third ability will be Metamorphing. Luke will be capable of altering his body by manipulating his cells. He will never be able to manipulate the bodies or cells of others. At first, he will only be able to alter his physical appearance, changing his voice, face, age, colouring and weight. He will also be able to copy the appearance of others completely by doing this, and give himself appearances which couldn't occur naturally. Later on, he will learn to use the ability to force his cells to divide rapidly in order to heal small injuries and overcome infections more swiftly, and he will also learn to copy the effects of some abilities which have physical attributes, such as superhuman anatomy, wing production and impenetrable skin. His fourth ability is Jinx Infliction. Using this ability, Luke will be able to inflict jinxes and pranks upon other people. He will do so with only a thought. However, he will not be able to cause large effects using this ability, and he will not be able to do anything which would cause severe or permanent harm. Examples include hanging a person upside down in the air and tying up a person's shoelaces so that he or she trips. He will usually use the ability simply to play jokes on his siblings and friends, especially as a child, but he will also be able to use it defensively and offensively to a small degree, inflicting jinxes on enemies. His final ability will be Visiokinesis. Using this ability, Luke will be able to manipulate all visions, be they ones showing the future, the past or events occuring elsewhere in the present. He will be able to give himself visions at will, and will also be able to give other people visions through physical contact. When he does so, he will also see what they see. Additionally, he will be able to change visions received by people with precognitive abilities, making them effectively show a lie, and he will be able to block people from receiving any visions at all. Family & Relationships *Mother - Laurie Treharne *Father - Alex Treharne *Brother - Simon Treharne *Sisters - Fiona and Brigitte Treharne *Maternal aunts - Lola and Lee Athens *Maternal grandparents - Sue and David Athens History & Future Etymology Luke is a Greek and Latin name which means "man from Lucania", and may also be associated with "light". This second meaning refers to the pale hair and eye colouring he will naturally have. His middle name, Gareth, is a Welsh name which may mean"gentle". His surname, Treharne, is a Welsh and Cornish name which means "iron homestead". Category:Characters